The Night After THAT
by IceDollKula
Summary: Something Even Weirder Than My Very Own Self. Being A Shy Girl Is A Very Good Thing But Sometimes You Just Gotta Let Go, Specially When Your Hormones Are Suppressing On Letting Go But The Outcome Might Be As Good As Expected.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN or NURA RIHYON NO MAGO/ NURA RISE OF THE YOKAI CLAN (that's how it's named when aired on ANIMAX ASIA  
Author's Notes:  
Dear Reader, I know that I suck at grammar and have no sense of acknowledge, if I did, I wouldn't have written anything so weird that no one in the world had ever even thought about thinking about it, well, as some wise men has said, imagination has no limit. I wanted you all to be part of my imagination, I welcome every review and comment, do tell me about my mistakes or if the idea doesn't quite work out BUT I will be happy that my thoughts were able to reach you! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH IN ADVANCE OF READING, DO NOT FORGET TO R&R  
The Night After THAT (If you know what I mean XD )  
Pairings: Levi Ackerman x (Shy)Kana Ienaga  
Of course, in the modern world.  
#Fact  
Kana doesn't like to name it as SEX cuz it sounds vulgar and whenever it's put that way, she feels like falling into one of BUNNY's warrens happily than to hear it coming. XD

Kana woke up in the middle of the night, feeling cold. She stirred, continuously until her eyes opened, slowly. It was night. The moon was shining high in the middle of the sky. She blinked a few times and rolled over to the other side, only to spot a lifeless figure, in the dark corner of the room, probably sitting on a chair.  
She felt like she could happily fall into one of the ditches that kids used to dig in the middle of the park as a stupid prank.  
She was busy protesting in the right of her mind against her brain and the figure, much to her dismay, stood up from the position and started walking towards her.  
Kana felt like her heart was going to explode and the latter tried to sit up properly, propping herself up from the bed while pulling the covers up to her chest, so she remains properly covered.  
As the figure stepped into the reflection of light emanating from the dim, night stand lamp, the face became visible enough for Kana to realize. Although she knew who it was, but she still wanted to see, HIS face.  
Kana's cheeks turned bright red and she stole her gaze from the man that just approached the latter, sitting on the side of the bed, face to face with the brunette.  
Kana tried to find something worth finding interest, she wanted to look anywhere but him. How worse could it be? He sat in front of her, staring at her face, very…intently.  
"Why did you wake up?"  
He asked, in almost a whisper. Kana's lips went numb, multiple shivers running down her spine in thousands, all at the same time. It was a new feeling, for someone has never been so close to her, never looked at her the way he was looking.  
"I-I…f-felt…c-cold…?"  
She almost sounded interrogating but the confusion didn't last long. She nearly jumped when the warmth of his hand landed on her cheek. She didn't see it coming or she didn't want to.  
"You're still cold."  
He remarked, brushing his fingertips down her cheek. She squirmed slightly, biting her lower lip.  
He stood up and walked over to somewhere. It was very dark within the room; all Kana could see was that he walked over to something against the wall in front of the bed, which was even larger than him. She heard a sound of a door opening, a wooden door. She heard the slight tussling of which sounded like clothing until he closed the door and made his way towards her.  
As he came in the reflection of the light, Kana was able to see that he had something in her hand, something like clothing, dark grey.  
He took his initial seat in front of her and unfolded the clothing. Much to Kana's surprise, it was his shirt. She felt a bit uneasy, realizing that she was not properly covered underneath the covers.  
"Lean in."  
He said.  
"H-Huh?"  
His words left his mouth so hastily that Kana couldn't quite catch them and the latter only blinked in confusion.  
"Lean in."  
He said again, a little louder. Kana felt her cheek burning again but she did oblige. She leaned in with her eyes closed until she felt him shift and a certain warmth spread all over her upper form. He was putting the shirt onto her. She went completely red.  
"Open your arms."  
Kana's heart was racing; her blood was rising up on her face, making it look like magenta. She did obediently open her arms and he leaned closer, his arms crossed by her sides, locking the two in what felt like an embrace. She felt him slide the thick fabric down her back until he leaned back and looked at her. His arms were still enclosing her smaller form between them. She looked down at her hands, the sleeves were bigger thus they were covering half of her hands. She tugged onto them, nervously fiddling her arms over the fabric.  
"Better now?"  
She raised her head up and looked at him. He wore a genuine yet faint smile.  
Every time her eyes meet his, she freezes. He stood up, turning to leave.  
"L-Levi…?"  
He stopped, turning to look at her.  
"I-I am…still c-cold…"  
She wasn't looking at him, wrapping her arms around herself. He smiled, literally. He leaned down, holding the covers up and curled up beside her. She felt a sudden push on her back as he draped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her close until her head landed on his chest.  
She could hear his heartbeat. He could hear her breath. Kana couldn't help but smile. For the first time in her life, Kana felt very special. She felt like the way his heart was beating, it was just for her and the way he looks at her, it's just for her.  
She kept listening to his heartbeat and he kept listening to her breathing as it got slower and deeper, indicating that she was starting to drift back to sleep.  
Even though this experience, this feeling was for the first time but there was something different about him, something that she never felt this with anyone else. She felt safe.  
Kana wanted someone to love her, to care for her, to respect her, to protect her against everything and everyone and Levi wanted someone to love, to care for, to protect against everything and everyone. Well, there always someone made for us, we just need to wait for them. 


End file.
